


Another Vase

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Flowers, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Ino can relate, but pushes the thought to the back of her mind, arranging another vase.





	Another Vase

Roses are fickle flowers. Blooming red they mean true love and blooming pink they mean trust and happiness, but blooming yellow they become an ugly flower whose petals are singed at the edges with the meaning of jealousy. Weddings are decorated with the blossoms in reds and pinks and even whites, devotion and confidence and innocence all flowing together in the minds of the common people to the simple and dull I'm in love that is only representative of one of its many shades. Ino can relate, but pushes the thought to the back of her mind, arranging another vase.


End file.
